Unnatural
by BrokenSmiles28
Summary: It had been months since the underground. In fact it had seemed even longer than that. So why did Frisk feel so much dread still? A rage filled hatred had been pressing on her soul, and invading her dreams without warning. Was this just the after effects of what had happened, or was this something much worse? She couldn't help but feel unnatural. Part 2 of Anything left to Save.
Frisk sat with her back against the wall, listening to the hard rain pound onto the windows above her as the storm carried on. She glanced across the room, where the second bed was occupied. There slept the prince, the soft rise and fall of his chest barely visible through the dark chilly room. She pulled the blankets closer around her, gazing up at the window to the small amount of light fluttering in. It was still hard to take in. It seemed like only yesterday had she fallen into the underground yet it had been months. And yet it was still hard to accept that it was real. She played with her hair, a habit developed mostly to comfort herself as she thought. A small ding rung out as she opened her status. Pajamas and heart locket equipped, full hp, everything was good, so then why did she feel such a sense of dread about? She had woken hours before, a horrific sense of fear laid heavy upon her soul. The rain was a comforting sound, and while she had hoped it would eventually lull her to sleep, the tactic failed. She sighed, standing and walking out of the room. Their house was perfect to her, or perhaps it was just the people in it, but Frisk only felt safe within these walls. Of course Sans and Papyrus lived with them, Undyne and Alphys living just down the road, she was surrounded by those she loved. Frisk opened the fridge, blinking in the sudden bright light before sighing and closing it. She felt odd, in fact she had been feeling off her game for awhile, but to tell anyone would worry them. Frisk had hoped the feeling would pass, but as the days passed on something kept growing inside of her. An anger, mixed with a sense of confusion and pain. It made no sense to the child, and so she continued to ignore it.

Frisk sat upon the couch, quietly sighing as the thunder rolled outside. She curled into the blankets as a memory came back to her. The first time she fell into the underground, the overwhelming confusion and emotions she had felt. They were always mirrored by something that didn't feel like herself. Every fight as she dealt her cards of mercy, something deep in her mind was pushing her, begging her to kill. She didn't want to hurt any monster, she loved them each and wanted nothing more than to take them to the surface. However, this was the first run. Curiosity overtook the child, as did a force she didn't notice. Eventually it became to late, and she was forced to watch in horror as something, in her body, killed everyone she loved. In a last effort she had sacrificed everything, and slain herself to stop it. She reset, gaining her full control back, and that had been the end of it. Until tonight. Her head was swimming with the images, the feelings she began to recognize as the envy and hatred of another. Frisk shook her head, holding her temples and concentrating on the rain. "Frisk?" A soft voice broke the still air, causing her to look up. She quickly wiped away the tears that were forming, smiling at the young prince. "Good-morning Asriel."

"What are you doing up so early? Is everything okay Frisk?" He walked in, his pajamas skidding along the floor. "I uh...I just wanted to listen to the rain.." She trailed off. Asriel stopped in front of her, a worried look on his face. His eyes looked like he had been crying, and his fur was all a mess. "I woke up and you weren't there, I was so worried." She chuckled softly, standing to meet his height. "I'm fine bro, just wanted to...be alone." she gave the most realistic smile she could manage, but he didn't seem to buy it. "Frisk.." He trailed off, resting a hand on his siblings shoulder. "Please dont lie to me." Frisk sat there for a moment, looking up at him. Her mind swam, there was no way she could tell him the truth. Asriel meant the world to her, he was her brother, her best friend, she would die protecting him from the horrors of the world, even if that meant she had to protect him from herself. So she lied. Frisk wrapped her arms around the boy, hugging him tightly. "I had a nightmare, I'm sorry that I woke you." Asriel bought this one. He hugged her back, patting her back gently. "Its alright Frisk, I understand, but you're always safe with us." He gave her a reassuring smile in the moonlight as she wiped the very real tears from her eyes. "Lets go back to bed."

Night time passed without allowing Frisk to sleep. Morning came early, with the sound of chirping birds outside and warm sunlight filtering into the room. Frisk laid in her bed, heavy bags under her eyes and a small sense of fear still pressing on her heart. She glanced over to Asriel, who had a soft smile upon his lips, dozing sleepily in the calm morning air. Frisk smiled, watching him awhile longer before turning over. She stared at the wall, full of drawings of her friends and family, pictures she had taken with them, posters for Mettaton's TV show, signed of course, everything seemed so perfect. If only it was. She wanted so desperately to get rid of this feeling of dread, to be able to move on, and be at peace, but it just wouldn't leave. Most of the disturbed thoughts came from the idea of a reset. To rip everyone and everything out of this time-line, to do it all over. To still have that power was overwhelming to her, it was terrifying. It still didn't feel real. She heard Asriel yawn and wake up, remaining still so he would believe she was still asleep. He crawled out of his bed, getting dressed and heading downstairs. She let out a sigh of relief, turning onto her back. Tears still shimmered in her eyes, occasionally running down her cheeks. She had read on everything she could similar to this feeling. Most results came up as anxiety attacks or forms of PTSD, maybe she had both. Before the underground she was already a broken child, full of insecurities and pain, messed up beyond repair and without anywhere to call home. All that had seemed to change was that she had a family now. She sat up, stumbling out of bed and slowly getting dressed.

This made three days she hadn't gotten much, or any sleep, and it had begun to catch up to her. Frisk wandered down the stairs, drifting in and out of her consciousness. Suddenly her foot slipped out from under her body. Her tired eyes shot open, scrambling to catch her balance. The floor was drawing nearer as she tumbled down the stairs and she closed her eyes for impact. It never came. She slowly opened one eye to find that she was now floating in place, stopped entirely. Sans was standing at the bottom of the steps, his left eye glowing blue as he carefully lowered her to the ground. Thank god for monsters having magic. Her soul flipped from blue back to red, and she let out a sigh of relief. "You okay kiddo?" He asked, looking down at her. "I'm alright, I just tripped." She spoke, her voice low. She brushed herself off, hurrying towards the kitchen before he could question her any further. Asriel was sitting at the table, impatiently waiting for his mom to set his plate in-front of him. "Good morning Frisk." Toriel said happily, putting the plate down as Asriel hungrily went to town. She gave a small silent smile, crawling into the seat next to her brothers. "How did you sleep." Frisk opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. She shut her mouth, looking to the floor. Toriel walked over, placing a hand gently on her child's head. "Bad dreams again, my child?" She spoke softly, letting Frisk relax a little against her hand. "Yes." She replied simply. Toriel frowned, looking down at her. "Oh Frisk, that's the fifth nightmare you've had this week, is everything okay?" Why was that the only question everyone seemed to ask. "Yeah, I'm okay, whats for breakfast?" She said quickly changing the subject. Tori lit up a bit, placing a plate in-front of her child. There were pancakes shaped like monsters in front of her, with chocolate eyes and a mouth made of bacon. She smiled, digging into the well prepared meal. Asriel had long since finished a second helping, sitting back in his chair happily and holding his full stomach.

Frisk finished everything on her plate, only coming close to passing out twice. Toriel cleaned up, before walking back over and kneeling down. "I have some errands to run today, so why don't you try and catch up on your sleep, my child." She spoke in a soft soothing tone. Frisk was too tired to argue, nodding in response. Asriel promptly picked his sister up carefully, varying her upstairs to there shared room. He tucked her in, wishing her sweet dreams, but Frisk fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Maybe now she could get some good rest, safe and happy in the trustworthy company of her family. How wrong she was.

* * *

Everything was silent and peaceful. Frisk lay in a field full of gorgeous golden flowers as a soft breeze passed over her. She let out a soft sigh, a smile planted over her lips and her eyes closed tightly. It was a nice day out, perfect weather for a picnic or a game of catch. She looked up at the sky, where the pretty blue atmosphere met with puffy white clouds of every shape. She looked at each of them, searching through there shapes to find what she could. One reminded her of a boat, another appeared to be an airplane. There was a slice of pie, a dog, a sword, and many more shapes. Everything was so perfect. Someone sat down beside her, and she recognized the blue jacket as Sans. Frisk sat up eagerly, wanting to ask him what he saw in the clouds. But something was wrong. Sans had his back turned to her, gazing off over the field. The wind now blowing ominously through his jacket. The clouds overhead no longer seemed friendly, but dark and menacing. A storm seemed to be approaching. "Sans..." She called out, her voice uneven and shaken. "I think we should go home now, mom gets worried you know." No response. No movement what so ever. She reached out her hand slowly,, resting it on his shoulder. Suddenly he turn, grabbing her wrist. His eye was glowing blue, an angry look upon his face. "You killed them." He hissed in a low growl of a voice. She froze up, trying to pull her hand from his grasp. "You killed them all. They trusted you." Her heart was beating fast, and she felt her soul flicker blue. Fear raced through her as she stared up at him, trying to convince herself that this wasn't real. He glared down at her. "Kids like you should be burning in hell." He spoke, a hint of murderous intent in his voice. An arrangement of sharp bones suddenly shot up from the ground, impaling her instantly. She opened her mouth in shock, blood spraying out onto the petals of the flowers before it went dark.

She jerked up, gasping in a now completely dark room. A small glimmer of light was at the far end, enticing her to come closer. She walked towards it, holding her chest still in complete fear. She reached a small patch of empty grass, just as she had first encountered in the underground, though this time there was no flower. She looked around, suddenly fearful. Whispers rung all around her. She heard footsteps, looking around. To her shock and horror they came from each direction, growing louder with each passing second, surrounding her. Each of her friends came into view one by one, all of them bloodied and beaten, full of slash marks and blood stains. They all cried out to her, asking her why, begging her to save them, before they all turned to dust before her. She reached out, trembling now, before falling to her knees. All of them, dead. A small whimper came from in front of her, and she raised her head. Asriel was standing there, crying with his eyes shut tightly. He was trying to wipe the tears from his face as more fell. "I'm sorry..." he spoke out. "I didn't mean to...I would never betray you.." What was he talking about. She stood, taking a step towards him. "Asriel.." She spoke, the fear in her voice rising. "What are you talking about?" She stepped closer, watching his eyes widen in fear. "please...don't...kill me.." She opened her mouth to speak, before suddenly, she had no more control. Frisk watched as her own body lunged forward, plunging a knife into the child's chest as he turned to dust. The control flooded back into her body, her shaking hands dropping the knife as tears poured down her cheeks. In front of her, where her sibling had just stood, was another human girl. She was dressed in a green and yellow stripped sweater, her read eyes burrowing into Frisks soul. She tilted her head, bringing her hand to her mouth as she let out a demonic laugh. Frisk tried to step back. "Oh you silly little girl, when will you ever learn that I'm the one in control?~" She jumped on Frisk, ripping her soul to bits. Frisk was unable to move, as she watch the demonic child take over her like a puppet.

Frisk shot up in bed, screaming. She wasn't' yelling, or crying, or even gasping in fear. She grabbed the blankets tightly, letting out a horrified, high pitched scream. The four monsters came bolting into her room at once, rushing to the child who was now sobbing with her head in her hands. He body shook slightly with each desperate breath she took. Toriel sat on the bed, scooping her child up and holding the child to her. The other three looked back and fourth to each other with concern. Frisk was showing no signs of calming down, sobbing loudly into Tori who was holding her tightly, concern embedded on her face. "No." She kept saying between sobs, her eyes shut tightly. "Frisk." Asriel said softly, walking over. Frisk looked up, seeing her brother stare back at her concerned. It suddenly clicked in her mind that he was still here, they were all still here, it was only a dream. She flung herself into his arms, holding onto him tightly. Her crying began to slow, and she buried herself into his chest ,listing to the faint thud of his heart. He held her back, everyone in the room was completely silent. She finally let go, looking up at him. He smiled, before a small flicker of curiosity went through his face. "Frisk?" He said softly. Her eyes flicked between red and black a few times, before settling back to black. She looked at him confused. Asriel's face moved back to concern, brushing off what ever it was that he saw. Frisk sniffled, wiping her eyes as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Sans wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and Papyrus promised her he would cook some of his famous spaghetti to help her feel better. Asriel never left her side and Toriel fussed over her, ensuring she was really okay before she had to go. Once they were alone, Asriel looked back at her again. He gently set his hand on hers. "Frisk, you need to tell me what these dreams are about." Frisk looked up, tears shining in her eyes that she was trying to hold back. Her eyes flickered again, making Asriel uneasy, though he refused to leave her alone.

Frisk spoke softly, looking away, telling the truth this time. She told him every chilling detail she remembered, the field, the anger in Sans eyes, the piles of dust, and the child. Asriel listened closely, but froze the second she described the other kid. Frisk looked at him confused. "Asriel?" she asked softly. He thought for a moment, carefully choosing his words. "I need you to describe _exactly_ what she looked like Frisk." It became quite obvious that he was not only intrigued, but terrified, as if he was experiencing something haunting that only he could see. Frisk carefully recalled everything she could remember. She drew up the picture in her mind, speaking of the child's short jagged hair, the red eyes she harbored, the sweater that looked exactly like his. As she pieced it all together, something in her mind clicked. The evil intent of the child's soul, followed by the fear in Asriel's eyes was all the confirmation she needed. "Was that...was that Chara?" Asriel held his breath for a moment, not wanting to answer. Frisk opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly a dull pan shot through her head. She closed her eyes, hissing in pain as she held her temples. Asriel called out to her, a blurry shout in the back of her mind. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but pulled back quickly. Frisk looked up, her eyes a deep shade of crimson. Darkness swirled around the visual embodiment of her soul, tainting the edges. She tilted her head, a creepy smile spreading across her lips. The black flashed back into her pupils, causing her to fall over. Asriel, still in shock, was too slow to stop her from falling, as she crashed into the ground. The room was an ere sense of quiet. Frisk lay completely still, face down. The young boy stood shaking, and without a second thought ran to find the two skeletons for help.

Sans had just sat down, bringing a cup of coffee to his mouth, as Papyrus hummed happily practicing his cooking skills that really had been improving, when Asriel burst through the door. Sans jumped, the coffee mug flying out of his hand and crashing to the floor with a shatter. The sudden burst caused papyrus to flail, throwing the plate he had just finished into the air, where it stuck to the ceiling. They each looked at the child, semi annoyed, but stopped short at the look on his face. Asriel was panting, his hand tightly gripped the door handle, and his legs were shaking. There were tears in his eyes as he breathed out a single word. "Frisk..." In an instant they were all bolting up the stairs, charging towards the room. But to no avail. They slammed the door open, finding the room empty of the human child. Each of the three monsters looked at each other and around in confusment, before a faint giggling caught there attention. Unfortunately for the trio, it was coming from behind them. They turned around slowly. Down the darkened hallway stood the child, her eyes glowing red in the darkness, mirrored by the shining metallic blade in her hand. They froze. "Confused~?" A voice came from her, though it wasn't Frisks. "I would be." Asriel stumbled back behind Sans who put a protective hand out across the other two. His eye shimmered a faint blue, it was clear how terrified they all were. "Allow me to explain." She did a short little bow, keeping a smirk on his lips as she stared up at them. "My name is Chara, its lovely to meet you to." She sneered. "And to be reunited with my little crybaby brother." The knife twirled in her hand. Sans gave a threatening warning, outstretching his hand towards her. She merely laughed in response. "Go ahead comedian, I dare you, but this is still Frisks body, she's my little puppet now and any damage you do to me, she will feel." Sans slightly dropped his hand, horrified.

Chara took a few steps into the light. "Where's mom Asriel? I wouldn't want her to miss out on the fun." Asriel whimpered behind Sans and Papyrus. Sans looked back at the two, speaking in a harsh whisper. "Run." Chara smirked, glitching behind them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." They all panicked, jumping forward. "You're not the only one who can teleport Sans." Sans didn't hesitate this time. Her soul flickered blue, causing her to lift off the ground. He threw her back into the wall, grabbing the other two and running. Chara ran after them, a horrible distorted laugh coming from her. "Sans we cant let her hurt Frisk!" Asriel yelled over the laughter. He nodded. "Papyrus go get Toriel, but keep her away from the house." His brother nodded, taking off down the stairs. Chara rolled her eyes in amusement, aiming to throw her knife at the taller skeletons back. Sans threw an attack, knocking the blade from her hand. She rolled out of the way as another attack flew over her, grabbing the knife and bolting at the remaining two. Asriel summoned his courage, focusing on the red eyes, telling himself it wasn't Frisk. He summoned his powers, whipping an array of stars at her that she dodged and sliced through. Chara sliced at the air several times, holding a hand up and flicking her wrist at the child. He wasn't fast enough to dodged, and braced for the impact. Sans formed a shield in front of the child, redirecting the attacks into the walls. The house shook from the raw power. Sans was up next. He threw his hand into the air, bones darting up from the ground all around him, before seeking them at the demonic child. She stood still as the attacks fired at her, before jump ring into the air. She flipped and cartwheeled over each of them, slashing at them fiercely. Sans dodged out of the way from her knife, panting heavily. He tried to dodge again, as the child tripped him up aiming for his soul. A shield made of rainbows formed, blocking the attack and then shattering into bits that fired into her.

Asriel stood with his hand out, power circling around him. He grasped the shards around her, pulling on them. Chara blocked them with her arms as they each exploded around her. She looked up with a sly smile, blood trickling from a cut on her face. "Sans, we cant beat her." He said, lowering his arm. "If we destroy her, Frisk will die to." Sans nodded, standing. Chara was walking towards them, her face twisted in a murderous glare. Suddenly though she stopped short, dropping to one knee. Asriel and Sans watched, as she seemed to fight against herself. "It's Frisk!" Asriel yelled, balling his fists in excitement. Chara shook her head, one of her eyes changing from red to black. She held her chest panting, as black power paced around her, tipped with bright white light. Her voice was split, between the horrified distortion, and Frisks own voice, as she fought herself. "Let them go, Chara." She said, trying to push the knife to the ground. Chara regained control of her arm, ripping it back up and attempting to stand. "Let go of me!" She shrieked. The dark power grew, causing the white light to fade. Her one black eye slowly became tinted with red. "You are _MY_ puppet, I _own_ you! You have never been in control!" She screamed. Asriel and Sans could only watch, bracing themselves behind shields from the raw, untamed power of the two. "You don't need to fight like this, you can have a life again, I proms-" Frisks voice was cut off, as Chara stood. Her black eye turned back to red, and she laughed horribly, shaking her head. Her voice grew deeper as she spoke. "Did you _really_ think you could _beat me_? Have you learned _nothing_? _I am_ the controller of these world, _I own_ these time lines, I own _you_!" The black mist grew only darker, creeping closer to where the two monsters stood. But then a small white figured appeared, standing next to Chara with a hand on her shoulder. Frisk smiled softly at the girl. "I know I cant change your mind however hard I try." She said softly through the raging wind. "And while I care about you Chara, this is my world, and my family. I cannot allow to you take that from me. You may have my body, but you will never have my love." Chara opened her mouth, before suddenly a sharp sound rang out. Frisk had grabbed a hold of the broken bits of Chara's soul, before yanking back, ripping her own soul out. A scream filled the room, blackness and bright white light blinding everything.

Everything went quiet, all except for the birds singing. Sans slowly lowered the shield he had been using to protect both him and the child. Asriel slowly opened one eye. "Is it over..?" He asked in a small and timid voice. The hallway was full of soft light, the walls cracked slightly and all the pictures knocked onto the floor. In the middle sat a dark mark burned into the ground, outlined with white, and atop it lay Frisk. Her eyes were closed, and the two monsters approached her slowly. "Frisk?" Asriel said, dropping down on his knees by her. "C'mon..wake up.." He shook her gently, getting no response. He held back his tears, shaking her again. "Wake up Frisk!" He said louder, shaking her with more force. Sans grabbed the child's hand gently, pulling him back. Tears started to drip down his cheeks. Frisk never moved. Only minutes passed but they felt like hours, as the two stood silently. Frisk lay on her side, her hair drawn across her face and her arms laid out on front of her. Then her hand twitched, followed by her leg, before she bolted upright, scaring the hell out of the other two causing them to scream. She blinked, slowly feeling her arms before smiling up at them. "Come on guys, you cant freak out every time I pass out." They all laughed softly. "Good thing Papyrus isn't here, he would have been crying his eye sockets out." They all laughed a little harder. Asriel hugged his sister tightly, wiping his tears away. "I'm alright now Asriel." She said patting his back. Sans wiped the sweat from his forehead, letting out a sight of relief. "You really had us worried there kid." He said, helping her up. She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't get control back earlier, once she took over it was like I was in a deep pit, trying to crawl out." He messed her hair up, causing her to laugh softly. "It's alright Frisk, you did good." She smiled. "You did better! You guys were so cool fighting together! With the rainbow attack and the gaster skulls and the attacks!" She continued ranting on while the other two laughed, watching her act out there attack. "Come on." Sans said, levitating them both. They both laughed, spinning around in the anti-gravity like state. "Lets see if Tori will make us a pie, I think we earned it."


End file.
